


Fragile / 于桑

by zakuroishi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, bottom!Thancred
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zakuroishi/pseuds/zakuroishi
Summary: + 幸好我在把它叫One Night in Lakeland之前想到了别的+ 不是我中二是ELT的一首歌+ 是人就要搞的76级雷克兰德战后
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Kudos: 1





	Fragile / 于桑

“于里昂热……！”  
被叫到名字的精灵没有退开半步，他手心仍攥着治愈的以太，几秒钟前它刚被茧化的羽毛生生隔开。紧随在他身后的赤魔法师没有等到警告生效，新生的食罪灵扑扇着翅膀袭向他们，她来不及拉开他，只能箭步上前把手里的刺剑扎进那死物的心脏。  
“这里交给我吧。”少女没有回头，“你去帮助那些更需要你的人。”  
于里昂热还能记起那士兵的容貌，他看上去并不比双胞胎年长多少。灵光卫没有给他足够的光让他当场转化，他们发现他的时候，那点过度停滞的以太几近将他的生命力吞噬殆尽。那过程比一般情况仿佛漫长许多，于里昂热本不想放弃，尽管此前他刚用星辰之力给那些已经不再痛苦的人们召来凶煞。但那人艰难的搭上于里昂热的手腕，费尽力气也不能传达最后的意思。  
——他放弃了。于里昂热想。  
“来人！这里需要帮助！”  
是莱楠。  
维斯族跪在一摊血泊里，源头的伤者仍在不停往外渗血，急救药不足以完全堵上腹部的伤痕，她只能用最原始的方法试图让血流失得慢一些。  
“请让我来。”于里昂热简短的下了指示。没有转化迹象也许是唯一的好消息，血肉模糊的伤口让他很难视认伤情，施加指力的按压激起伤者一阵痉挛，很快他便跟身边的莱楠一样双手沾满了鲜血。确认内脏安然无恙之后，他开始用治疗术加速伤口愈合以最终止血封口。  
整个过程中莱楠表现得极为安静。于里昂热倾向于相信她已经镇定下来了——刚开始救治前几名伤者的时候，他曾无意中用眼角余光瞥到那位不得不手刃同伴的卫兵队长瘫坐在地上失魂落魄的模样。但现在她已经找回了自己的职责，开始组织还能动的兵士协助救助伤者或是重筑防线。  
“对不起……”她在于里昂热面前低着头，“没护住同伴，也连累了他……”  
“莱楠小姐，这话并不对。”于里昂热想起了某人的腔调。  
“那，谢谢？”  
“荣幸。”

这并不是于里昂热第一次亲到前线，就算在第一世界也不是。但这并不意味着一切会变得容易些——尽管他一度错觉这对他是成立的。  
他仍能记起两年前在蛇形枝的岩洞里，一个朵龙族的小伙子拉着他的长袍，带着哭音问自己以后还能不能拉弓。年轻人在食罪灵的獠牙下逃过一命，常夜之子的毒羽也未能伤他分毫；但他被压在烧塌的城寨之下，当人们把他从火场扒拉出来的时候，他的惯用手已经被火焰夺去了原有的形体。  
玛托雅及时过来解了围。于里昂热听不清魔女的话语，他也知道自己拙劣的表达不足以让初次见面的对方理解。那之后，青年努力压低的哀吟在他耳边回响了许久。

——这一切又是被期望的吗。  
“于里昂热。”  
染血的白袍不再飘动，它的主人喊着他的名字，像讨论天气一样寻常。  
“于里昂热，答应我——”  
他看不清那张脸，无尽光的风化侵蚀了一切，他想上前拉住那人，却反被巨大的力量压制在地，对上的那双眼球只剩纯白的混沌。

于里昂热猛的睁开眼。意识到屋内均匀的呼吸声时他很快克制住了自己，但心跳的狂乱无法一时平复。他相信自己应该是累到断片了——地上眼熟的白袍确实沾染了血迹，但显然不如梦里的多并且已经干涸，只剩了一道暗红；除此之外裤子腰带里衬等等配件散落一地，窗外的月夜显示这里是水晶都他们其中一个的房间，这意味着只要那道亚拉戈屏障在他们就暂时是安全的。桌上医疗馆的药剂瓶提醒他探头去查看男人的情况，额头有些微汗但睡得还算安稳，这才算稍微放了心。坐骨神经不失时机的表达了抗议，他意识到自己睡着的时候竟是靠在床边的地板上，但对这此前的记忆几乎是一片空白。  
“重伤”，于里昂热初听到消息的时候几乎掩饰不住内心的动摇，但兵士们早已用各种头衔诸如“水晶公的贵客”“莱楠队长再三嘱托”将桑克瑞德塞进了炼金医疗馆。而以他们对谢萨米尔馆长的了解，真有大碍她是绝不会把人放出来的。  
“我们所能做的也只是让死亡离他稍微远一点点。”  
类似的话工艺馆的工匠们也讲过。每当去市集置办物资，他们都会如此表述。  
“那个男人夺回了一度失去的希望。”  
于里昂热在水晶塔终端读到过这么一段信息，那是三年前他初来乍到的时候，他仍未清楚知道那个早到了两年的男人在这块土地上创下伟业的细节。  
“观测所得，第一世界的光属性失衡离世界合并有一段不短的时间，到此刻为止我们仍未能解释具体原因——但我认为这是我们的机会，我们对于时间精准度的容错率会因此提高。”  
“比格斯三世说的契机原来是她——光之巫女，是留给这个世界……留给三个世界的，希望。”  
——那也是你的期望吗。  
于里昂热感到贴在桑克瑞德额头上的手开始抖了起来。他一度拥有的预感从未如此强烈：这不是第一次，他确信这也不会是最后一次。他仿佛窥见了关于眼前这个人那些勿听勿言的东西饱受狂喜和罪恶感的煎熬，又因不得不直面内心的弱点而狼狈不堪。  
“……于里昂热。”  
手被抓住了，他被抓了个现行。  
“手冰冰的好舒服……”  
含混的梦呓又让他自以为逃过一劫。他隐约记得自己反复洗过了那双手，却无论如何洗不掉那上面的血腥味。  
“请放开……”  
他想把手抽离，却被梦中人越抓越紧，又被顺着带到眼上、脸颊，他甚至感到手心被湿湿的东西舔了一下。  
“桑克瑞德。”  
于里昂热试图叫醒他，但徒劳无功。拉扯间男人就势滚到他身上，低热也成了犯浑的无敌借口。因为躺下前脱到只剩一条裤衩的原因，于里昂热最后的抵抗是以预防着凉为由伸手去够床上被抛下的那层薄毯，但桑克瑞德并没有让他得逞。他放肆的舔起于里昂热的手，仿佛宣示已捕获的猎物一般，将食指与中指含入口中。  
“我能有幸知道你梦在何方吗……”  
精灵叹着气。相较于自己偏低的体温，怀中赤裸的男人就像一团火，何不必言这人还食髓知味的贴上来贪恋那一点将要耗尽的清凉。  
“就在这里啊……”  
在桑克瑞德把舌头伸进来的时候，于里昂热为时已晚的想起此人对药性的易感体质，这也许能部分解释抵在自己肚子上那根硬物的成因。  
但自己自然是没有吃药的——于里昂热自暴自弃的想。

END.


End file.
